Strollers have become essential for use in the transportation of children. Stroller designs have proliferated, resulting in more ergonomical, stable and less bulky alternatives. A problem, however, remains with meeting the needs of parents or guardians of multiple children. With two or more children, for example, more than a single stroller is necessary. Many parents with multiple children have two or more single strollers, but it is impossible for one person to safely push and control multiple single strollers simultaneously.
The stroller industry's attempted solution has been to offer the double-stroller. However, while ideally suited for carrying two children of approximately the same size, it does not sufficiently address the needs in several other situations. For example, the double stroller is expensive and wasteful for a person with a single child who only irregularly takes care of another child, considering that the double stroller is unnecessary most of the time in such circumstances. Further, double strollers are awkward to push and control when transporting a single child, given the resulting off-balance alignment in such a situation.
For people responsible for two children, a disadvantage of a double stroller is that it does not offer the flexibility of single strollers. Many times, two adults, for example, desire to separate and travel to different locations with each adult accompanying one child. This, of course, is impossible with a double-stroller, since it is a inseparable monolithic unit.
Because of the above and other disadvantages of prior art strollers, parents are often left with no choice but to purchase both a single and double stroller. Some parents even find it necessary to purchase two single strollers as well as a double stroller to cover all their needs.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that maintains the flexibility of single-strollers, while providing the safety and control of double-strollers, at a reduced cost. What is needed is a device that safely connects two single strollers together, yet is releasable so that the strollers are usable separately.